


Algún otro día

by spicysatoru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysatoru/pseuds/spicysatoru
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando después de un largo camino recorrido, te preguntas que será de todas esas personas que dejaste atrás cuando decidiste recorrerlo?Muchos años de distanciamiento separan a Rin de su amigo de la infancia, Sousuke. Intentar reconectarse con él, podría ser el reto más grande que Rin alguna vez ha tenido que superar.





	Algún otro día

Rin miraba el paisaje lejano desde la mesa del restaurante donde terminaba su cena. Aún era temprano, pero prefería hacerlo a esta a hora, justo cuando acababa el atardecer, pues si se hacía más noche, siempre se sentía más solo.

Hacía unos cuantos meses desde que su última relación había terminado, no era como que tenía el corazón roto y desgarrado, pero si se sentía tremendamente vacío. En más de una ocasión se dijo a sí mismo y a su pareja, que esta vez lo que tenía si era especial. Y por mucho tiempo se sintió así. Podría ser que este vacío se debía a que intentó por todos los medios de hacer durar esa relación, como si su tiempo estuviera acabando, como si no quisiera volver a pasar todo lo mismo de siempre, encontrarse solo, como si no quisiera volver a dormir solo.

Mientras decidía si comer la pasta enredada en el cubierto o seguir jugando con ella, una idea surgió de repente en su cabeza como por arte de magia y como si fuera por inercia, sacó su móvil del bolsillo en el que lo llevaba y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos, a algún amigo con el cuál quedar. La noche apenas empezaba y se sentía de repente motivado para cambiar un poco la rutina.

Luego de hacer scroll por un momento, volvió a meter el móvil en el lugar del que lo sacó, sin hacer ninguna llamada, sin enviar ningún texto. No tenía realmente a nadie a quien llamar. O si, realmente ese no era el caso. No quería salir a beber con conocidos, lo que quería era reunirse con alguien con quien pudiera conversar, para desahogarse, para quejarse, para buscar alivio o apoyo, para hablar de nada y todo a la vez, para reírse de tonterías, para que simplemente alguien le preguntara cómo estaba, cómo se sentía y este tipo de relaciones no las tenía con nadie. Amigos. No los tenía. Se encontraba en esa situación porque así lo había decidido, unos años atrás. 

Antes de levantarse de la mesa, miró nuevamente el paisaje lejano con un cielo ahora negro y empezó a sentirse como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Acomodó su chaqueta, se puso nuevamente su gorra y se echó a caminar entre la gente que pasaba junto a él, diferentes tipos de personas con diferentes tipos de expresión en sus rostros, algunas iban en parejas, algunos iban solos, algunos iban en grupo. 

Rin pensó en lo lejos que sus sueños lo habían llevado, pero por un efímero segundo, mientras se perdía entre toda esa gente, se preguntó si tanto sacrificio había valido la pena. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente al darse cuenta de que él mismo se había tomado por sorpresa. Rin estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros, cumplir sus metas fue el impulso que lo llevó adonde se encontraba ahora, el sueño de honrar a su padre le llenaba de felicidad, de eso no había duda, pero entonces ¿porqué esa pregunta ahora pesaba en su corazón? Sonrió un poco desconsolado y solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando tropezó sin querer con un joven que tenía de frente. El chico era bastante más alto que él, de cabellera negra. Rin se disculpó y retomó el andar, el chico sin ni siquiera voltearse respondió con la jerga de los de su edad que no había problema. Luego de unos pasos, Rin miró hacia atrás, hacia donde se encontraba el joven y vio que andaba con un grupo bastante ruidoso. Un grupo de amigos.  
Fue una visión sin nada especial, nada fuera de la rutina, en cualquier otro momento no le habría traído ningún tipo de recuerdos, rayos, ni siquiera se habría percatado de la existencia de esas personas, nada de lo que vio le hubiera importado, pero este no era cualquier momento, esta noche se sentía solo, sentía que ya habían pasado muchos años, sentía que se había equivocado en algunas elecciones, en algunas decisiones, su corazón se hundía en la nostalgia, estaba triste, sentía esas ganas de simplemente ponerse a llorar. No tenía un refugio al cual volver.

Mientras seguía su camino por su mente pasaban escenas del pasado, recuerdos de fantasmas, de personas que ahora para él no eran más que extraños, personas para los que él mismo también ahora era otro extraño, recordó a sus amigos del colegio, con quienes había empezado todo, en quienes había encontrado con quien compartir sus sueños, sus anhelos, pero sobre todo lo recordó a él. A Sousuke. A su mejor amigo. 

A quien lastimó sin reparos, porque en ese momento esta persona había dejado de ser importante en su vida, porque en ese momento no había lugar para ese amigo en su agenda si su mirada estaba puesta el horizonte, a quien durante tantos años prometió esperar para luego ignorar cada mensaje, cada llamada, cada visita suya sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Sin preguntarse qué tanto podría estarlo lastimando, hasta que punto Sousuke sufriría durante noches interminables el trato que estaba recibiendo sin tener ninguna otra explicación más que un “no tengo tiempo”. 

Ahora era obvio que algo había salido muy mal en algún momento de su camino recorrido, pues esos pensamientos, esos recuerdos, habían empezado a doler, cada vez plagaban su cabeza con más regularidad, debía sentirse realmente solo en la cima de su carrera para que todo esto se hubiera convertido en una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, sobre todo el hecho de no tener a nadie con quién celebrar lo que tanto buscó. 

Si por el rostro de Rin cayeron algunas lágrimas silenciosas mientras caminaba, nadie lo notó.

**Author's Note:**

> Si pudiéramos cambiar algunas cosas del pasado, ¿con qué empezaríamos?


End file.
